User blog:BrandonLane/My TBH
So three people have already made their own TBH blogs, and it's time I made one because why not? I'm not the best at explaining how much you all have impacted my life, but this is a start. Nina You're such an awesome person, and we've definitely grown closer since your initial appearance on the Wikia. I really wish you could come on chat more, waterbottle misses you. :P Shan I never really spoke to you in the beginning, then again, I didn't really speak to anyone because it takes me awhile to fully open myself up. But when the Wikia had such an impactful loss of members, you and I managed to form a great bond. You're a dear friend of mine of this Wikia, and I couldn't imagined not seeing you on the Wikia everyday. Overall, you've been real grand, stay yourself and remember you always have a family right here. Delilah Oh God, where to begin. You and I never saw eye to eye in the beginning. When we first me, I loathed you, and I know it was mutual. We've had quite a fair share of ups and downs throughout our time on the Wikia. I've always admired your I'll Say What I Want attitude, when it isn't directed to me of course (;D). Although we don't always get along, you're like a sister to me. I know that I value our friendship quite a lot, and you're the bees knees of the Wikia. Seriously, you're the Santana to my Quinn. Nasia I think you've known from the start you were one of my favorite Wikia members. You were one of the few people I spoke to on the Wikia, which is special because I really didn't say too much. I think you were the reason I stayed for as long as I did because I never really felt like I had belonged originally, and I'm thankful you and Joey had the ability to make me feel at home. You're an amazing leader, and I'm beyond grateful you've helped keep this Wikia thriving. God Bless. <3 Thomas Tom, you're a great guy and I quite enjoy your sexual predator vibe. Kidding. You're hilarious and manage to bring something new to the Wikia all the time. You fit right in, and I'm glad I've gotten to know you after these past month or two. Justin Oh Justin, we've had a history of friendship and that time you had a crush on me. Really, you were like the only person I ever PM'd, and you're always going to be a good friend of mine; even though we really don't speak that frequently anymore. P.S. I cannot wait for Glee: The New Touch's season two premiere, eighteen more days! Ali I don't know quite too much about you, as we've never really spoken, but I hope to see you on the chat one of these days. Jessy Girl, you're an awesome member of the Wikia. I've enjoyed your presence, and it's nice that John and Nasia have another Big Brother fanatic to fangirl with. You're a hilarious woman, and I'm glad you joined our OFIBTY family. John John, you've always been a little brother to me. You manage to know how to annoy me in that good way, and I'm glad that you make occasional visits. You have the potential to make real fanfics if you WOULDN'T cancel almost every single one of them, but I can't judge. I do the same. You're always going to be my state's neighbor. :P Elliot I don't really know you, other than the fact you're now dating Shan. Congratulations, she's a wonderful girl, and I'm sure you're going to make a great Wikia couple. Since God knows you're the only one at the moment. :P Tyler I've saved the best for last. Tyler, you're my best friend on the Wikia, which is crazy. For the longest time, I hated you. I thought you were the biggest pig and such a bragger, lol. We've seriously grown so close these last few months, which I would've never imagined a year earlier. I can talk to you about anything, if I needed to, and I know I could trust you. You mean a great deal to me, and I'm glad you decided to come back to the Wikia after all the drama. Overall I love all of you. You're all the most amazing, talented, wholesome people I could know. It's so surreal to have friends from all over that I could consider my family. I hope that we all continue to get on chat and make great memories together. --BrandonLane (talk) 09:39, April 1, 2014 (UTC)Brandon♥ Category:Blog posts